


Hey, You Deserve A Happily Ever After Too

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Home of Descendants Drabbles [12]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Bottom Carlos De Vil, Bottom Doug, Bottom Jay, Carlos is so cute, Chad and Jay are married, Doug is a good friend, Evil girls, F/M, Gay, Insecurity, Jay is a good friend, Jealous, M/M, Mal a bitch, Past Relationships, Prep talk, Sorta sequel, Threats of breaking up, Top Al, Top Ben, Top Chad Charming, Unrequired Attraction, Unrequired Love, Unwanted Attraction, doug is a cutie, insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Carlos feels bad about ruining others happiness.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincessMoonAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=PrincessMoonAngel).



Title: Hey, You Deserve A Happily Ever After Too

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Descendants, 2015

Series: none

Pairings: Ben/Carlos, Jay/Chad, Chad/Evie, Lonnie/Chad, Audrey/Ben, Mal/Ben, Doug/Al, Evie/Al, Al/Lonnie, Audrey/Chad, and Jasmine/Aladdin.

Characters: Ben/Prince, Chad Charming, Jay, Carlos, Evie, Doug, Mal, Audrey, Lonnie, Cruella De Vil, Aladdin, Jasmine, Jafar, Maleficent, and Al (OC).

Summary: Carlos feels bad about ruining others happiness.

Disclaimer: Descendants, 2015 is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Hey Carlos! Wait up dude!" Carlos De Vil sighed as he stopped walking waiting for his best friend Jay Charming to act up to him.

For the past few weeks he's been slowly distancing himself from all his friends, and even Ben despite the other attempts to stop him. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help but feel bad every time he was around them especially Ben. The prince have been nothing but good to Carlos only to now be ignored repeatedly. Carlos ever went as far as moving back into his old dorm room with Jay which the other boy never slept in now he was married to Chad Charming.

After his conversation with Mal well technically Mal screaming at him for ruining her life, Carlos felt horrible. He couldn't stomach to be around Ben without thinking about how perfect him and Mal were together. They commented each other so well, while him and Ben seemed to different. He felt like he did ruin he purple hair girl happily ever again and what better way to fix it then give her back her happiness.

Also to add to it he still received glares from Audrey whenever they crossed paths.

"Whatever your doing stop." Jay ordered as he stood before the son of Cruella.

He didn't know what was going on but his best friend was acting funny. Carlos would get to class why early before him so they couldn't talk because the sat to far from each other. At the end of class Carlos particularly flew it the classroom from him. He ate all his food in the door room or the library which Jay was banned from. He sorta stole an book but that's besides the point. Carlos De Vil was acting funny and he was going to get to the bottom of it now.

"Wait, what are you talking about? I don't know what your talking about?" Carlos quickly rambled off.

"Carlos De Vil!"

Both Carlos and Jay turned around to see an angry Doug marching towards them. Jay fought back an laugh because Doug was trying to be scarier which actually came off as very cute.

"Doug?"

"You need to talk to Ben now!" Doug hissed as he clutched his books tighter to his chest.

"Is he okay! Is he hurt? What happened?" Carlos rushed out.

Doug immediately dropped his attitude he reached one hand out to place an calm hand on Carlos's shoulder.

"Ben's okay. I'm sorry I worried you. It's just for the past few weeks, Ben been taking Al with him everywhere. I'm kind of jealous I don't get to see my boyfriend as much."

"Same, when he's not with Al, Ben takes Chad. I haven't spent no real time with my husband since our wedding." Jay stated.

"He's moping around because he thinks your considering breaking up with him. Are you?" Doug asked carefully.

Carlos gasped his mouth opening and closing. "No. I just-I thought-I mean. It's hard to explain." Carlos whispered as he avoiding looking Jay and Doug in the face. The two boys shared an look before nodding to themselves. Grabbing both of Carlos's arms, "I think we need to have an conversation."

* * *

Carlos held onto his pillow against his chest as Jay and Doug climbed in the bed sitting across from him.

"Now tell us what's the matter. Why are you annoying us and Ben? Did he hurt you? Are you scared of something?" Jay asked carefully but Carlos shook his head for the questions.

"Then what is it Carlos. We're your friends and we want to help you."

"IdontthinkImgoodenoughforBenbecauseheshadMalandAudreywhoarebothwaybetterthanIcouldeverbe!" Carlos rushed out in one sentence surprisingly one breath also.

"What? Doug translate." Jay ordered. Doug shot him an pout, "How am I suppose to know what he said?"

"You speak adorable nerd."

"Jay!"

"What is true?!"

"I said! I don't think I'm good enough for Ben because he's had Mal and Audrey, who are both way better than me." Carlos stated breaking Doug and Jay from their argument. 

"That's bullshit."

"Doug!" "Yea Doug!" 

Carlos sent Jay an glare before turning his attention forward the son of the seven dwarfs. "Doug-"

"That is bullshit! You are way better than Audrey or Mal. Audrey is an stuck up wannabe queen who thinks she entitled to everything because of her bloodline. She has never done anything to help anyone else unless it benefits her. Ben only dated her because it what everyone thought was right for him. He never loved her, who could. Audrey only wanted Ben because he was the future King and she wanted the gold crown to match the gold spoon in her mouth. She is a bitch." Doug hissed as he thought of all the times Audrey made fun of him for being an son of an dwarf.

Jay cough getting Carlos attention. "Mal not much better either."

"She's chan-"

"Changed, sure. Yeah Mal has improved but she still the daughter of Maleficent for a reason. She's rotten to the core. She used Ben and soon fall for him because she thought he was the one. Yeah Ben loved her but not like that. Mal has done some horrible things and she can't ever erase those things. Your better than both of them put together. Your sweet, kind, generous, smart and handsome. You are everything that both girls were not. Ben never loved either one of them like he loves you." Jay stated but Carlos only shook his head.

"That's not true. He could do better than a-"

"Son of a villain." "Son of a dwarf." Jay and Doug answered with blank faces but their eyes shown the insecurity.

"No. No. No. You two are perfect for Chad and Al. They couldn't have done better."

"I thought Al wasn't right for me for a while too. I know the feeling, thinking your not good enough. Al dated nothing but girls before me. He dated a few other princess, even Lonnie, and I know Evie tried to date him before also. Al is a handsome prince, and I'm just some kid of an dwarf." 

"Same with Chad. He's a prince, the next important prince after Ben. He will be the king's best friend and advisor. I'm a thief. I have stolen everything I ever wanted because I could. I will always be the son of Jafar. The man who tried to rape Princess Jasmine, and kill Prince Aladdin. I get the stares and the disapproving looks for being with Chad. Hell some days I look at and ask myself the same question. What am I doing to make him stay? He had Audrey, Evie and other gorgeous girls. Yeah I'm handsome but I'm no princess."

Carlos was fuming as he threw the pillows in his reach at Jay and Doug's faces. "Stop that! You, Jay are special. Yeah your not a girl, okay who wants to be one. They go through more stuff than I would like to ever deal with. Chad saw you not the person who tried to be. Yes, your a thief but when's the last time you stole something. It's been a few months haven't it. Your different all of Chas's ex because different it good. Doug, Al is head over heels for you. If you asked for the moon, and the sun, he'll find a way to get it to you. You make him a better person. Your smart, sweet and way more than just an dwarf's son. Just like Jay more than a thief and the son of Jafar. You two make Chad and Al who they are and they love you both for that. You both deserve an happily ever after." Carlos finished his rant with an soft smile.

Jay and Doug smiled at him before sharing a look. Jay sighed as he moved closer to Carlos, "Then 'Los why don't you?"

* * *

Carlos couldn't help but replay Jay's words in his head for a while a she walked toward his dorm room. Opening the door Carlos squeaked as he came into contacts with an hard chest. Glancing up Carlos muttered an 'hey' as he stared into the angry face of his boyfriend Ben.

Ben pulled Carlos away form him as he turned and locked the door behind them. 

"We need to talk."

"Yeah we do." 

"Are you breaking up with me?" "I'm insecure of your exs." Carlos and Ben rushed out at the exact same time. Both boys stopped to look at each other before Ben gave Carlos and heartbreaking face.

"What wait?"

"I would never break up with you! I love you, Ben."

"Forget that why are you insecure? Did someo-no, did Mal or Audrey say something to you? I swear I'll talk to them if they did." Ben roared.

Carlos blushed as the inner beast was coming out for him. "Not today or any other day close by. I was just feeling insecure because you dated such amazing girls and you were their happiness. I just feel bad for ruining they're happily ever afters." Carlos said as he ducked his head.

"What about mine?" Ben asked out the blue making Carlos glance back towards him.

"What?"

"What about my happily ever after? I didn't love Mal. I didn't love Audrey. I love you, Carlos De Vil. I can't have my happily ever after without you in it. You make me happy, and only you can keep me happy. I love you." 

Carlos wanted to argue but he couldn't. Something in the way Ben looked at him or talked to him stopped him. He did deserve this a happily ever after with Ben. Reaching forward Carlos wrapped his arms around Ben holding him close. "I love you too." Carlos whispered as he and Ben's lips connected for a kiss.

Screw Mal and Audrey or any other girls who tried to come next.

This was Carlos De Vil's happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry who anyone who is an registered author names PrincessMoonAngel. This story is dedicated to the guest who goes by PrincessMoonAngel because she makes my day everyday with her comments.
> 
> This is an sorta sequel to I Love You, Carlos.


End file.
